Save Me Help Me
by FabiFabi
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro has everything, and up until now he has kept the perfect image up to the people outside. Of course no one knows of his real self, a sick, twisted, sadist who keeps the only obsession of his locked in a room to never see the light or interact with anyone for he belongs to him. Oh, how long will that last.
1. Chapter 1

**Un, I'm back with a new story!**

**Conscious: Finish what you have first!**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**You're the Only One I hate**

Once upon a time there was a handsome young man named Akashi Seijuuro. Seijuuro was smart, good-looking, rich and had everything a girl would be after. Guys envied him, girls wanted him, parents were left impressed and teachers amazed.

He was an only child, he had everything he needed but… he was all lies for that was just an appearance he had to keep up. What lay inside that head of his was something they would not imagine, something that had to be kept a secret. Something no one could stop, because it was his own sick addiction.

* * *

His house is huge with vibrant colors all around. Gardens that leave you breathless and enough rooms to make this house pass as a hotel, a garage with cars of every type you can imagine, closets with clothes you most likely can't afford and a kitchen of your dreams. But in one room… no vibrant colors are present; it is painted scarlet red with matching red and black sheets. In the closets, kinky costumes for a girl, handcuffs, whips, other stuff… a chain connected to the bed post holding delicate hands. Those delicate hands belonging to a pale beauty with rosy lips and baby-blue hair, eyes as blue as the clear sky, saddened and emotionless, the pale skin filled with love marks and each with a painful memory.

"I'm home," the voice made the boy cringe, he was back, he needs to be a good or he will be punished, he had to be good… he had to obey him.

"Welcome home," he greeted, no emotion sipped in his voice, his gaze turning to his heterochromatic orbs, a smile spread across Akashi's lips. That smile…

"Come 'ere," the boy obeyed, only clad in a yukata he made his way to him, keeping his gaze on the wood floor, cold fingers pulled his chin up. "Don't you know to look at me only," it was an order, he nodded and apologized silently. He left his chin and went to the bed, he patted his lap; the small boy went to him.

He hugged his body close to his, the chains making noise. He removed them and let them fall, grabbing his hands in his, he kissed them. He whispered something in his ear, he stood and went on his knees; he took gulped as he unzipped the pants. He was looking at him with that hungry look, like he might jump him any minute now. Releasing his shaft, he played with it a little, giving it soft strokes and a massage.

Getting bigger, he came near the top and gave it a gentle kiss. Akashi cringed, he was feeling good. He inserted the dick into his mouth, his head going up and down, almost gagging from the length; soon Akashi's fingers became intertwined in the blue locks as he forced him down on him. He was choking, his dick hitting the back of his throat. He came in his mouth; he had to drink it all otherwise that'll be punishment. In big gulps he made it.

"I love you, Tetsuya," Akashi merely whispered, there was something in that voice that made, Tetsuya, want to puke.

_You're the only person I'll ever hate… _

"I love you too, Akashi-kun," Akashi picked him up and made him sit on him. Akashi held his hands behind his back and so Tetsuya began riding him. Tetsuya didn't try to stop his voice, that would anger Akashi, so he moaned his name over and over again for him to enjoy the feeling.

"I'm coming, Tetsuya…" Tetsuya pursed his lips together as he felt him bite down on his neck, he eventually screamed from the pain, something that made Akashi move faster to be able to relieve himself, he let go of the hurt flesh and sucked on it, sucking blood that had come out from the strong bite. Tetsuya cried, his eyes showed no emotion but his body felt the pain. He came inside him.

"Tell me you love me," Akashi _ordered _

"I love you." _I hate you so much_

"Tell me you'll never leave me,"

"I'll never leave you." _I'll scape your clutches the first chance I have_

"Tell me you need me,"

"I need you." _Someone help me…_

"You will always remain by my side, Tetsuya, you belong to me and nobody else can touch you, nobody," Tetsuya closed his eyes, hot tears began to fall, how foolish of him to think he could be saved from him… or was it…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fateful Meeting**

Kuroko Tetsuya used to be a happy boy who cared about everybody. He had the looks of his mother and attitude of his father. With sky blue locks and matching blue eyes. His family was simple and loving; they all loved their little Tetsuya. When Tetsuya was 10, he met Akashi Seijuuro, who was 12 at the time. Seijuuro became obsessed with little Tetsuya, from his cute looks to his voice, his eyes, his everything…

By the age of 12, Tetsuya lost his parents to a plane crash. Leaving him alone with no one to care for him, Akashi Seijuuro was 14.

The Akashi's were part of the most powerful families in Japan. They only had one heir to the family, Akashi Seijuuro, a seemingly perfect and flawless child. Akashi asked his father to take the young boy in, his father, still not aware of his sons obsession with the blunette.

Slowly, Tetsuya began to get trapped into Akashi's hands, starting from the moment Tetsuya turned 13. He was sleeping in his new room, he was a top student well above average who learned to somehow overcome he had lost his parents but still missed them dearly. He became attached to Mr. Sei and his wife Akari who cared for him, he also liked Seijuuto a lot, he was like the older brother he didn't have.

Seijuuro was 15, the house was alone, both parents out on business. Tetsuya had just recently turned 13. Outside was raining and thundering, Tetsuya didn't mind, he rather liked the rain, he was getting ready for bed when Seijuuro entered his room; he seemed different.

"Seijuuro-kun… is something the matter. Akashi stared at the younger boy and made his way towards him, standing in front of him.

"Tetsuya, I came to give you a gift," Tetsuya frowned, there was something wrong with Seijuuro… his eyes… they were…

"I- I think that can wait for tomorrow… look at the time!" Tetsuya smiled, waving his hands in front of him. Seijuuro smirked.

"This can't," Tetsuya gasped when he felt the older teen pressed his lips against his. He tried to push him away but it was futile, he held him into place, pushing him down into his bed and forcibly opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Tetsuya closed his eyes tight, hot tears streaming down his face. Seijuuro never let go, slowly, those forceful kisses increased, soon turning to long make-out sessions Tetsuya didn't like, evolving to body touching and when Tetsuya was the sweet age of 15… Seijuuro defiled him, locked him up and so he became his.

Now Tetsuya served as a sex-slave to Seijuuro's sick fantasies and sick love for him, there was no way he would be able to break the chains Akashi had tied him into. No one really knew of him. Seijuuro's parents couldn't go against their son because he was somehow smarter and wouldn't hesitate to tear anything down for Tetsuya.

Every night, Tetsuya pleasure the red-head, every day, he kissed him, touched him, and filled him.

He _hated _Akashi Seijuuro. He wanted to run away but there was no way… Akashi would find him anywhere… he was lost… alone.

.

.

.

A tall figure was about to retreat back to his room to sleep but something caught his attention, flaming red eyes locked on a door at the end of the hallway in the last floor of the house, he began walking up the stairs to see what the door was.

The tall young man neared the door, unlike the others, it was made of darker wood, it shone from how clean it was, it had an elegant view to it and it was open. It kind of scared him, considering the house was mostly bright and inviting and then you came to this dark end. He looked at his watch. Seijuuro would be back in exactly two hours, according to his head butler. He opened the door, it was dark, a small ray of sunshine coming from a slightly open curtain, the room was painted a fine crimson, his gaze landed on a bed, a huge bed with matching sheets and so. In the bed, he saw a small figure.

The figure was a body, which lay on its side. He could see hair, it was short and messy, the color was sky blue, he could see some skin, which was too pale for his liking. He stopped at the other side of the bed. Making the floor creak, the figure stood up, then he saw it, attached to frail hands and feet were chains. The kid turned around, and the tall young man gasped.

He had seen many different eye colors during his travels, always amazed by different eye colors, considering he had a unique eye color as well, but the moment he saw this kids eyes, he felt his breath being taken away, it was as if he was looking at a piece of the sky in his blue orbs, sadly, they held no emotion and if there was anything he could see was clear pain.

"W- Who are you…?" the boy, his voice was agonizingly sweet, it made you want to hear it forever, his whole being was taking the taller teen down.

"I'm Kagami Taiga…" Tetsuya stared at the teen, Kagami Taiga. His eyes were a wild red and matching dual colored red to mahogany hair. He was by far taller than the boy. "Who are you?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," unknown to Tetsuya, he had just met his savior, the one that would be able to break those chains and bring light into his shadowed life.

* * *

**Conscious: RnR! Next chapter hopefully soon! **

**If you have any suggestions… just leave them here! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Smile**

* * *

"How did you get here?" Tetsuya asked, his usual stoic eyes widening in surprise.

"I saw the door and it was opened, say what are you doing here?" Kagami asked getting nearer to Tetsuya, he was about to answer when he heard one of the maids coming near. Tetsuya panicked.

"Kagami-kun, close the door and hide," Tetsuya said as he pointed at the door. Kagami was about to retort but upon seeing the boy's panicked face, obliged. Closing the door he dashed to what seemed to be the closet. His eyes widened, the closet was filled with… ahem… some sexy costumes. There was a variety of sex toys and some other stuff he cringed at. Was Tetsuya being kept here as a sex slave? Outside, the door opened.

"Tetsu-kun, I brought you food," Kagami recognized the voice as Seijuuro's main maid. Momoi Satsuki.

"Ah Momoi-san!" Kagami also noticed how Tetsuya's voice seemed more upbeat.

"Mou… Tetsu-kun, did he do anything to you?" said the maid worried. Tetsuya shook his head sadly.

"Just the usual, Momoi-san," he replied sadly.

Momoi Satsuki. Seijuuro's main maid. When Tetsuya had come into the house at the age of 12, she had fallen in love with the cute boy, soon taking a very motherly figure to Tetsuya's eyes along with her husband, Seijuuro's main butler, Nijimura Shuzo. Kuroko loved the two dearly since they are the ones that looked after him the most, even though the two were married, Kuroko stayed referring to Satsuki as Momoi-san.

When Seijuuro decided to entrap Kuroko, she and Nijimura could not do anything and so now being in the order of Seijuuro was the only way they could still see Tetsuya.

"Any news?" Tetsuya asked as he ate, Momoi put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Ah! Young master Seijuuro's cousin is staying over, he hasn't come by in a long time," the woman replied.

"Cousin?" Tetsuya asked, his eyes filled with some curiosity.

"Yes, his name's Kagami Taiga. He's the master's nephew," Satsuki responded. "He eats more than 10times you do," she laughed as Tetsuya put his fork and spoon down.

"Oh really?" Kagami gulped, they kept talking for another while, he looked down to his watch; there was still a little while till Seijuuro got back. Satsuki finally left the boy and Kagami got out of the closet.

"You're Seijuuro's cousin," Tetsuya stated, matter-of-factly. Kagami nodded, he wanted to ask about the costumes, the toys and what he meant by 'the usual', but somehow it all got stuck in his throat. So he said the first thing he could.

"Have you gone out?" Tetsuya had gotten up from the bed; he stopped on his tracks, his back facing Kagami.

"Not since I turned 15," he answered

"When was that?" Kagami asked, Tetsuya turned around, his face was expressionless once again.

"A year," Kagami's eyes widened. Seijuuro was 18, he was 17 and Tetsuya, the sweet age of 16. "I hope I can see you again Kagami-kun, don't tell anyone you saw me… or… Seijuuro might just…" he didn't finished but Kagami could almost infer what he was going to say.

"I'll come back," Kagami said, those sad eyes looked up at Kagami, Kagami walked towards the small figure. "When I saw you, I became captivated, when you talked, your voice made me relax, and when you looked at me and said my name… I think this is what they call love at first sight." He was in front of the blunette, Tetsuya's lips were parted, his eyes widened in surprise and his heart beating faster than ever, his cheeks red.

"Kagami-kun," Tetsuya began, but was stopped.

"I will get you out of here, I won't let my cousin do as he wishes, and along the way, I'll make you fall in love with me, I promise." Kagami smiled, Tetsuya felt tears building up. He hugged the taller boy, crying on his muscular chest, Kagami hugged him.

"You promised…" Tetsuya whispered. Kagami smirked.

"I keep all my promises,"

Eventually, Kagami sneaked out of the room, Tetsuya's scent lingered on him. He made note to fold that shirt and keep in in a safe place for the rest of his life. He smelled of sweet vanilla.

Tetsuya was left stunned, he didn't know if what Kagami Taiga had said was just empty lies but there was something about him that made him give him his trust, like he was the only one that would be able to fight Seijuuro. His scent lingered in his nose, he smelled of earth and mint.

For once in a long time… he smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters, I'm trying to make 'em lengthier but… I'm not that good…**

**Conscious: We'll try our best to bring longer chapters. Any suggestions for the story leave them here. NEWS- If you're interested in a request /one-shot/of Kuroko X Anyone of any rating, please leave PM us with information**

**Ciao! **


End file.
